Dreamy Days In West Tokyo Minor Characters
Dreamy Days in West Tokyo has many minor characters that attribute to each characters' stories. General Annan Annan is a minor character that appears in all routes. He is known as a troublemaker around the arcade. Despite being a rude and strange character, he is shown to have a good side when he gives his rightfully earned ticket to Osaka to you and your friends. DDWT Annan.jpg Haruki's Route Sae Tanemura Sae is Haruki's younger sister, born a while after you left town. She loves Haruki a lot, always clinging to him wherever he goes. Although shy and timid, Sae is also polite. She is Ryunoshin's girlfriend in Takeshi's route. Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Sae Tanemura.jpeg More coming soon... Ryuzo's Route Ryunoshin Hatta Ryunoshin is Ryuzo's younger brother, born a while after you left town and around the same time as Sae. He teases and bullies Sae a lot, but the truth is that he has a crush on her. He bullies Rino often too. Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Ryunoshin Hatta.jpeg|Ryunoshin in the Main Story Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Ryunoshin Hatta 3yl.jpeg|Ryunoshin in the 3 Years Later Sequel Rika Hatta Rika is the oldest daughter of the Hatta family, born after Ryuzo. Rika is well-mannered despite her family's actions and habits. She used to play with you when you were little. Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Rika Hatta.jpeg|Rika in the Main Story Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Rika Hatta 3yl.jpeg|Rika in the 3 Years Later Sequel Rino Hatta Rino is the youngest daughter of the Hatta family, born after Ryunoshin. Rino is sweet, cheerful and cute. Ryuzaburo seems to coo over her a lot. Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Rino Hatta.jpeg|Rino in the Main Story Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Rino Hatta 3yl.jpeg|Rino in the 3 Years Later Sequel Ryuzaburo Hatta Ryuzaburo is Ryuzo's father. He looks very intimidating and acts rough, but he is very kind to the neighbors when he is selling vegetables. He is overprotective towards his two daughters and often argues with Ryuzo over trivial things. He is in charge of the cooking while his wife is at the hospital, much to the dismay of his family. Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Ryuzaburo Hatta.jpeg|Ryuzaburo Hanae Hatta Hanae is Ryuzo's mother. Like her husband, she looks intimidating and acts rough towards Ryuzo. She collapsed due to fatigue, which is the reason Ryuzo felt guilty for going bike riding with his friends instead of helping his family. She treats you like her own family, to the point where she consoled you when she fought with Ryuzo. Dreamy Days of West Tokyo - Hanae Hatta.jpeg|Hanae Ichigo's Route Ringo Sato Ichigo's father. More coming soon... DDWT Ringo Sato.jpg Mrs. Sato Ichigo's mother. More coming soon... DDWT Mrs. Sato.jpg Togo Sato Togo is Ichigo's older brother who left and travel around the world. He gets along with his father, unlike Ichigo. Togo is caring, kind and understanding. DDWT Togo Sato.jpg Takeshi's Route Natsumi Natsumi is the manager of the track team and your first friend. You thought she was going out with Takeshi, but she is only in love with his talent as a runner and wants him to come back to the track team and requests you to ask him to come back. Natsumi ships you and Takeshi as a couple. She is very open and friendly and can strike others as being clingy but can be angered easily. Ichigo doesn't like her very much Rhito's Route Coming soon... Johji's Route Akari Coming soon... DDWT Akari.jpg Koh's Route Coming soon... Renji's Route Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Minor Characters Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Minor Characters